Yu Narukami
|-|Yu Narukami= |-|Izanagi= |-|Izanagi-no-Okami= Summary Yu Narukami is the protagonist of Persona 4. He has pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes and is quite tall. Yu Narukami is depicted as quiet, polite, and calm for most situations. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends, going to great lengths in order to help others. Fortunately as he grows closer to the group he opens up more and more, and by the end he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naive and oblivious in situations he's unfamiliar with. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 6-A Name: Yu Narukami (Game) Souji Seta (Manga), "Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel" (P4A) Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 at start of the game/17 endgame and P4A Classification: Human, Leader of the Investigation Team, Persona User, Wielder of the Fool and World Arcana, and of the Wild Card Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can trade blows and even gain upper hand against Adachi, a trained policeman), Can summon facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Various other abilities such as Attack Reflection, Absorption, and Power Nullification depending the Persona summoned, Can OHK enemies with Hado/Mudo skills, Can ignore Immortality (with Izanagi-no-Okami's Myriad Truths), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Resistance to Physical attacks, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. Almighty skills that bypass magical defenses and resistances. High Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation. Resistance Negation and Power Nullification. Resistance to BFR (Resisted being forcibly teleported to the Underworld) Attack Potency: Mountain level (With base Izanagi. Can trade blows with Yosuke as well as the Persona 3 cast, who destroyed the mountain sized Erebus) | Multi-Continent level (Finished off Izanami) Bypasses all defenses with Megidolaon. Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can dodge natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Mountain level (Took hits from Yosuke) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood attacks from Izanami and Margaret) Stamina: High (Got up after he was beaten by Izanami) Range: Extended melee range with katana, higher with spells Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: A genius, even in combat; solved the mystery rocket in Inaba, a case that even police can't solve Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana to use for magic attacks. Personas and their summoners share pain; if anyone of Yu's personas is injured, then so is he. | Wind Attacks Feats: *Led several successful rescues into the Midnight Channel and saved those who became his comrades. *Has defeated many powerful shadows, including the Reaper. *Defeated the superpowered serial killer, Torou Adachi. *Defeated the godess Izanami, along with her avatars: Marie and Ameno-Sagiri. *No-selled the villians' illusions in the event of Persona 4 Arena. *Defeated the Persona user combat android Labyrs along with her shadow. *Is one of the few individuals who is capable of challenging the residents of the Velvet room. *Defeated three of the protagonists of Persona 3. *Defeated Aigis a military grade war android who, like Yu, possesses the power of the Wild Card. *Defeated his own shadow, who was his equal in power. *With the aid of Adachi, he defeated the reality warper Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. *Together with the Persona 3 protagonist in Persona Q, he defeated the Clockwork God. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ziodyne: '''Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. *'Agidyne: Deals heavy fire damage to one foe. *'Bufudyne: '''Deals heavy ice damage to one foe. *'Garudyne: Deals heavy wind damage to one foe. *'Cross Slash:' Yu readies his sword with both hands in front of himself in a low stance charging it with lightning, then does a one-handed turning outward slash forward and Izanagi will then appear from its The Fool tarot card from above where-ever the opponent is hit and dives with a plunging dropping slash, crumpling the opponent. *'Thunder God Dance:' Yu starts off the attack with a strong adjusted reaping slash, then in quick succession, Yu performs a series of furious combo attacks with his sword amped with lightning, then perform a Cross Slash, and finish with a slash from Izanagi. *'Myriad Truths:' The final move of Izanagi-no-Okami, the word of power that banishes all the world's curses and falsehoods; It is able to affect those with immortality and nullifies all types of curses. Yu used this move to finish off Izanami. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. Gallery Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle PQ_Protagonist_(Persona_4_)_Render.png|Yu in Persona Q Yutransparent.png|Yu in Persona 4 Arena P4D_Protagonist_Render.png|Yu in Persona 4 Dancing All Night Key: Fool Arcana | With The World Arcana and Izanagi-no-Okami Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted, Yu had Izanagi no Okami) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6